This invention relates generally to input devices for an electronic device such as a computer, and more particularly to a manually controlled input device for generating data for input to such an electronic device. This data is typically used to change the appearance of a display screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a input device having cable storage.
A computer mouse is a common input device used to generate signals for control of a cursor or reference point on a computer display. Examples of computer mice are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,828,364 and 5,914,702 for a desktop mouse and a portable computer mouse, respectively. A computer mouse often includes one or more buttons or switches which can either be dedicated or programmed to correspond to a specific command function (e.g. “click” to select a display icon, “double click” to open the item associated with the display icon, display a menu item, or provide some custom function). A computer mouse, in addition, often includes a cable for transmitting signals to the display, typically via a computer. Other common input devices include a trackball, touchpad device, and a joystick. Each of these devices also controls the movement of a cursor on a computer display screen, and typically includes buttons for entering specific functions, and a cable for transmitting data to the microprocessor.
Portable computers, such as laptops, notebooks, hand held and palm top computers, have become quite popular. People are increasingly using portable computers while traveling. In most cases these portable computers contain one or more input devices such as, a built in mouse, or a touchpad device, or small joystick, commonly referred to as a pointing stick. Many users find these devices on portable computers to be less than optimal. The small size tends to make them very sensitive to movement, which creates difficulty in easily controlling the movement of the cursor compared to the size of a pointing device found with a desktop computer. They are also typically unfamiliar to desktop personal computer users. Therefore, many users carry a separate, full size computer mouse with them while traveling to use with the portable computer. This leads to the undesired effect of having to store the computer mouse in a carrying case, which takes up scarce space. Typically, the computer user winds the cable against itself in a more manageable length using a rubber band or tie to prevent the cable from unraveling. In other cases, the user simply wraps the cord around the computer mouse, again using a rubber band or tie to prevent the cable from unraveling or slipping off the computer mouse. Since many computer mice have rounded edges, corners, and gently sloping contours for ergonomic purposes, keeping a cable wrapped around a mouse is difficult. The use of a computer mouse in this manner leads to a bulky, cumbersome and unorganized object which is less than optimal when traveling. Further, this crude storage manner lends itself to dirt coming into contact with the cable connector during storage, which can result in interference with the connection or transmission of data.
Storage is not the only issue confronting computer users while traveling. Many users operate their computers, while traveling, in cramped and confined spaces such as during flights, on trains, or in hotel rooms. In these situations, the cord of a full size computer mouse can become easily entangled on another object, such as an airline seat tray, thus making the mouse difficult to operate.